The New DreamWorks War: The Dream Destroyer Rises
by penguin adventures
Summary: A new DreamWorks War has begun. Kai has returned as the Dream Destroyer surging with the power of dark chi. Now Team Penguin, the Furious Five, And Po must team up with the worst Villains they ever faced in an attempt to stop him from destroying the world as we know it. Can the Penguins, their allies, and their greatest foes stop the Dream Destroyer? Or all they all doomed?
1. Chapter One: Kai? Is that you?

The Jade Palace

Hall of heroes

(Po's POV)

"Po," Master Shifu said, "for the last time keep your dad out of the hall of heroes!" Shifu turned to the urn of whispering warriors. "And what happened to the urn of whispering warriors?" "Yeah…um…somebody broke that," I replied. "You," Tigress replied. "I didn't break it this time!" I said. "ah so you admit you broke it before," Crane said. "The first time he came in here," Shifu muttered. "don't you have to live in that cave for thirty years," Mantis said. "Good you can live with me." "What was that because I…" "Yes," Shifu replied.

"I still didn't break it," I said. "I don't see anybody else around here?" I look around to see that the five had vanished… "Oh they mastered the epic exit!" I said "awesome!" "Focus Po!" Shifu said, "if you didn't break it then one of your fans…THAT YOU LET IN HERE…broke it." "I didn't let anybody in here," I said. "Then you broke it," Shifu said. "No…I didn't break it…It broke by itself…" Shifu didn't seem to believe me, "do I need to get your dads involved in this." And then an evil sounding voice filled the room, "Actually the panda is right…he didn't break it…I DID!"

We turned around to find Kai standing before us. "Kai!" Shifu and I shouted. "Kai?" Tigress shouted as the Five reentered the hall. "Attenna of power!" "Wings of justice!" "I like soup!" We all turned to glare at Monkey, "what?" he said. "I like soup?" I said. "Well I do," Monkey said. I then charged at Kai, "Shadoosh!" Kai just moved his fist, he didn't even touch me, but I still ended up getting thrown across the room. "that was not fair!" I said. "What do you want Kai," Shifu said. Kai then started to laugh, "You insolent fools…I am no longer Kai…I AM THE DREAM DESTROYER!" "There is something off about your chi…" "Yeah…I call it Dark Chi," the creature that was once Kai replied, "and now I will take your chi so I can corrupt it into more Dark chi for myself."

"Um…what color is the jombie now?" I said, "obsidian black?" "No," he replied, "still green." Before we could do anything a massive blast of energy knocked us off our feet. "Your Kung-fu is no match for my newfound powers!" he shouted. He deployed several of his jombies and lifted up his hand, "Bring them to me!" Shifu grabbed the teleport the penguins had gave us and got us out of there." Once we vanished Kai looked up and said, "so that's how you want to play it…oh well…next stop…GONGMON CITY!" he then charged headfirst out of the jade palace heading straight for Lord Shen's domain.

August 8th 2016

The Central Park Zoo

8:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

We landed with a thud in the penguin habitat. "Couldn't you have landed us somewhere softer?" Private asked. "sorry," Kowalski said. "Okay then," I said, "any ideas how we are going to find Kai?" "Wait for him to show up," Kowalski said. "Kowalski start calling our allies!" I said. "As Long as Dr. bottlenose didn't do anything to our communication devices," Kowalski said as climbed down into the base. "Where are you kai?" I said. Suddenly Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five landed on top of us. We struggled to get Po off of us, "PO! Get off!" Po quickly get off us, "sorry…are you okay?" "Never better," I said gasping for air.

Suddenly Po's travel sack started to shake. I lifted up the cover of the pack to find one very confused Mr. Ping. "Dad! What are you doing here?" "Where are we?" Mr. Ping said. "Greetings mr. Ping," I told the confused duck. "Ah! My most valued customers….one of them anyway." "I guess we're stuck with you Mr. Ping." "So what is your trouble," I said. "It's Kai he's back," Po said, "but he call himself the…" "Dream Destroyer," Kowalski said, "yeah…we know." "What happened to him to cause him to be full of dark chi?" Master Shifu said. "He absorbed the chi of the boogey man," Kowalski said. "Pitch black!" everyone shouted.

"He could be anywhere in time and space(or the multiverse)," Kowalski said. "What was that last bit?" Po said. "Not important right now," I said, "Kowalski what was your plan again?" "gather our allies," Kowalski said, "No doubt Kai will probably go after Blowhole, Shen, ect." "So team up with our enemies," I said. "Not yet," Kowalski said, "they need to approach us…" "Ah so that's your plan wait around for Kai to attack our enemies….and hope they decide to team up with us?" "Um…yeah…" Kowalski said, "It the only plan I have…unless somebody knows where he is!"

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: What do you want?

Gongmon City

Cannon Factory

(Lord Shen's POV)

"Lord Shen," boss wolf said, "we are ahead of schedule. We should be done in a day or two." "excellent," I said, "Soon my new and improved cannons will rock the valley of peace…Po and the furious five won't know what hit him…And the Year of the Peacock will finally begin!" "but it's the middle of the year…so the year of the peacock wouldn't be a full…" I glared at him, "Okay…um…you're the warlord…you can start the new year whenever you want." "good," I said, "Now how can we be done in a day or two if your just standing there like an idiot! Get back to work!" "Now?" "Now! Now! Now!" I shouted, "Move!" "Yes my lord!"

I looked over at my new map of china. The towers and defenses of the great wall of china were marked with X's and the beacon towers were circled. It was a big ugly scar across the back of my future empire. It was more then a match for the longbows of the mongol nomads but it will fall to the might of my cannons. With my cannons we won't get caught in the crossfire off all the archers with crossbows. The wall they put so much faith In will crumble to the might of my weapon. "You can not stop the army of the great wall," soothsayer replied, "IF you take down the great wall your new empire will get destroyed by the mongol hordes."

"Once they see my weapon they will bow before me," I replied, "I don't need no wall." "and when you take out the great wall then what?" "Then we will march to Bejing!" I shouted. This was followed by the cheers of my army. "You not even going to stay in this factory for long…" "Yes once my weapons are done we'll move out." "That's not what I meant…" "Quiet Grandma!" A very familiar voice said. this was followed by the cries of my men who were foolish enough to attack the jombies. Kai landed on my platform, "what do you want?" I asked.

"What's the matter I though you would want a rematch," he said, "Oh by the way soothsayer…did you foresee this!" "What have you done," soothsayer replied. "Silence," I said, "your not getting my cannons?" "Oh if your worrying about the Great wall," Kai said, "it was actually not that great…and the well trained army instantly surrended when they found that their arrow trap was uneffective against me. OF course they were trained to deal with mongol threats from outside china…not supernatural threats from within china."

"Ah so it seems you dropped all your silly titles Dream Destroyer." "wait… yes… somebody knows my new name! wait… how?" "The new of you attacking the jade palace traveling fast…To bad the emperor won't get that message." A duck was being held by boss wolf, "Please let me go I am a official messager of the jade palace! I need to deliver my message to the emperor!" "How about this," boss Wolf replied, "How about you fly back to the valley of peace and I won't pound you to death?" He brought his hammer up to the ducks fact to emphasize this threat. The wolf let him go and the duck quickly flew off. But he then made the mistake of flying the direction of Bejing instead. My archers quickly launched flaming arrows in the air and that duck didn't stand a chance.

And Kai didn't have a change to attack as I quickly grabbed my stolen teleport and teleport everything…The wolves, the Gorrilas, the finished cannons, and myself to my camp on the outskirts of gongmon city. Kai's scream of anger rocked the entire city. "So what do we do now boss," boss wolf said. "Something I never thought I would ever want to do," I replied. "And what's that?" "Team up with those penguins," I replied, "these will require more the Good or Evil to stop him…it will take both working together. The Dream Destroyer threatens all…not just me…not just that panda…" I let my words hang in the air. "So how do we find them?" "Where else…?" I said lifing up the teleport.

(end of chapter two)


	3. what are you doing on my ship?

Off the coast of New Berk

Drago's Ship

(Kai's POV)

I landed in an explosion of dark energy onto the deck of a ship. "w-who…are you," a frightened warrior…viking…whatever…said. I didn't answer his question I just took his chi. The other warriors went instantly on the defense…quiet stupidly I might add. I just absorbed all their chi before they could even get close. I was ready for more chi but found that I had absorbed everyone on the ship. Oh well they weren't using it…probably don't know what it is. There was shouts from a large ship in the distance. "The Flagship…Excellent!" I shouted. Of course it was as impressive as the ship I once captained with…Oogway…

I can still see the look on his face when my new Dark chi overcame him in the spirit realm. A look of pure terror and pain. Now usually I look forward to looks of terror…or pain…but to see it on the face of my former brother at arms… MY thoughts got interrupted by the foolish warriors firing their catapults, ballistias, and crossbows at me. I Charged towards the flagship absorbing warriors as I went along. Now The vast numbers of ships was probably once an advantage…but today it was only helping the armies demise. Of course I quickly discovered that the catapults, ballistias, and Crossbows were not the only weapons.

The Largest Dragon I even seen exploded from the water directly in front of the flagship. Well it was actually chained to the flagship and standing on the deck was one warrior…the leader. I instantly sensed his massive store of chi and charged forward Punching the dragon aside like it was a tiny lizard. I landed causing the deck to bow and spliter from the impact. With a snap of my fingers I absorbed the chi of everyone but the leader. For some reason the guy gave me the creeps…well he did managed to tame a gaint dragon.

"Who are you and What are you doing on my ship!" "Your ship? Not anymore?" "Destroy him!" he shouted only to find himself alone. "Oh…by the way…Your warriors work for me now…abeilt in a slightly different form." I unleashed as many jombie warrior as the ship could hold surrounding him. He looked around him to see the fate of the rest of his army. "Do you think your jewelry scares me?" he said with a laugh. Most people shake in fear when they see the jombies…In fact this one duck laid a dozen eyes. "Oh come on!" I said. "I am Drago…" I cut him off with a punch. "I don't care what you name is!" I shouted, "they don't serve you in the end…Once I had a name plus a lot of nicknames nobody could remember anyway…Now The Dream Destroyer is the only name I need."

"Why can't I kill you right now?" Drago said. "First off…I'm a spirit warrior mortal… second…MY jombies would crush you before you have a chance…third…YOUR CHI IS MINE!" Before the Viking could react I launched my chainblades at him. He struggled for a few minutes before he got jadefied and his chi was mine. "OH yes!" I said. I picked up my list of targets. I crossed thru Drago Bludfist. Above him Lord Shen's name was circled...I hate that peacock! "oh well," I said looking at my list and cluthing the oogway amulet, "they'll all pay! Anyway…Next Stop…Metrocity!" Before I left I made sure to completely wreak the remains of his fleet. I then got the heck out of there…if anyone comes to investigate all they'll find is splitered wood.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: Megaheadache

Metro City

Megamind's base

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Megamind's POV)

"Sir!" Minion shouted, "I just picked up a strange energy reading in the city." "What kind of energy," I asked. "I don't know it off the scale…No sightings of penguins though." "Penguins?" Metroman my comrade and former enemy asked, "what do they have to do with it!" "We need to catch you up on everything that happened while you were in super-hero retirement…why do you leave it again?" "Retirement is not all it's cracked up to be…and did you actually buy that copper is my weakness," Metroman said.

"Minion are you sure titan didn't come back somehow," Metroman asked. "Um…well…" "Well?" Roxanne asked. "No…he got blasted into a dalek ship…I doubt he survived that." "It's not that universe traveler again," I said, "that speedster was annoying." "Well he did remind me of someone…" Metroman said, "I just can't remember who…" "Yeah, unable to remember someone's name…I hate when that happens," I replied. "Oh well I can just ask my fellow superhero in metroville."

And then Titan got smashed thru the roof by an…yak? "you are starting to get on my nerves!" the Yak shouted. "get off me your lumbering bull!" "You calling me a cow!" he shouted, "I told you already I AM A YAK!" He then turned to me, "Ah the Blueskinned one…just the guy I wanted to see!" Titan knocked the yak across the room, "No, Megaman is mine!" I pulled out the gun with the super-antidote, "Do I need to take your powers away again?" And then Titan seemed to shrink into a ball of light and fly towards the yak. "Finally…oh great…all that work for a small amount of chi!" He shouted, "I expected more from you super-hero types!"

"who are you?" Metroman shouted. the Yak just rolled his eyes and without saying anything knocked him down. Metroman got back up and tired to hit the Yak with a super-punch. The Yak just held up his hands and stopped Metroman's fist in midpunch. Metroman took his other hand and tried to tackle the yak to the ground but to no avail. "that's it keep using your strength until your out of breath!" he said, "It will be easier to take your chi!" "What are you?" Minion asked. "I am a spirit warrior did you really think super-powers could stop me.

I started to slowly back up to were I last parked my mechsuit. The Yak pulled out two blades attached to chains and threw them behind me scraping them against the wall blocking my escape. "Never a good idea, smart guy," He replied. "Who are you?" I said. "I am the Dream Destroyer…" "Who?" "Formally Kai the Supreme warlord of china…" "Who?" "the jade slayer…master of pain…beast of vengeance…Maker or widows…" "Who?" "How about I make it simply for you…The guy who going to take your chi."

"Yeah…except there is no just thing as chi," Roxanne said, "it just some magical energy that people used to believe in." "Oh you think you know everything," he said clearly insulted, "their no such thing as chi…well the amount of chi I detect in you tell me otherwise." "What I don't have chi in me." "Are you alive?" "Um…yeah…" "then you have chi…IT IS IN EVERY LIVING THING!" "aka life…" "IF I stepped on you would you die?" "Um…is that supposed to be a joke." "the mortal realm…just double checking…" "What did you say you're a spirit warrior how does that work?" He then proved to us that he was crazy as he lifted up a jade amulet around his neck, "Do you believe this oogway…she still doesn't believe in chi…Let us show her shall we?"

with that he started to knocked jade amulets into the air. "What…this is against everything I ever learned!" Minion shouted. My rational mind was struggling to understand what was happening as the amulets turned to orbs of energy and then into Warriors made out of jade with glowing green eyes. "Behold the power of chi!" He shouted, "these jombies are my personal army…they all once great warriors…until I took their chi…and now they serve loyally well they have no minds and I control their every moment and I sometimes speak thru them." "Speak thru them that's impossible?" Minion said. "Oh really…when have you become a expert on what is and isn't possible? You basically just a fish in a bowl connected to a robot."

"How dare you!" he said charging at him. "Minion!" I shouted, "no!" Before long the chainblades were around him and he was absorbed. "Hmm. That chi has a fishy taste," he replied. "You think you can contain megamind!" Metroman quickly grabbed me and Roxanne and flew away. "Oh you got to be kidding me?" Kai shouted, "How is he doing that! HE Doesn't have any wings! Oh wait…neither do I" He flew after us but just far enough to catch up with us…it was more of a super jump. "I hold him off!" Metroman shouted. "Hold me off…you mean hold us off?" He said thru his jombie minions…a few of them look decidedly human-like. The one jombie made out of black jade really freaked me out. As do the strangly Viking like warriors…The porcupine was just plain weird.

While he strugged to hold off the horde of jade warriors Roxanne was actually filming… "What are you doing?" "this story will put my name on the map!" she said. I hopped into my mech suit and geatured to the mechsuit usually reserved for minion. OF course she didn't listen and contiuned to film. Of her doing that was wasting our escape chance. "Roxanne!" Metro-man said, "stop filming and get out of here! No news story is worth you live!" One of the jombies just grabbed the camera and smashed it.

That sent message across and she instantly hopped into the other mechsuit. I smashed out of my base (formerly lair) and she followed suit. "What now?" she asked. "We're off to New York City!" Meanwhile Kai watched with stasifaction as Metro-men findly went down and was mobbed by the jombies. "Bring him to me!" he said. The jombie returned to kai's belt taking metro-man with him. "Oh…I always wanted to absorb the chi of a super-hero…I wish I got that annoying blue guy…hedgehogs are not supposed to be fast! Oh and just to annoy that megamind…" He snapped his fingers and absorbed roxanne even though she was miles away.

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Get out of my lair!

Dr. Blowhole's lair

Noon

(Dr. Blowhole's POV)

"Red one!" I shouted, "what is the status on the pen-gu-wins." "Satellite imaging confirms the penguins are back," Red one said. "Excellent work," I said, "then my revenge can finally get back on track…Now hopefully I can do these before that strange Dr. Bottlenose gets to them first." "Oh that guy with the epic looking segway…" "Nobody has a better segway then me…nobody," I muttered. "Also doris is on line one!" Red one said.

"Then hang up!" I said. "Doris…Blowhole want me to hang up!" "Don't tell her your hanging up!" I shouted. "Opps," he replied, "oh…she wants you to pick up the phone right now or she's telling your mother." "she wouldn't dare," I replied. "You do know I have the volume of my speaker up," Doris replied. "Red one why is our phone on speaker!" I shouted. "Opps," Red One said, "I forgot to turn lower the speaker after my parents called." "I though I told to use your personal phones for personal calls…not the landline!" "And whatever happened to that skype account I set up for everyone!" "Um…yeah…" "do you really trust any technology to the lobsters…I thought you were….Ahhh!"

Red One dropped the phone but I quickly caught it. "Sis?" I said. The line went straight into voicemail. I ripped the landline off the wall and threw it across the base. Luckly my lair theater system was stored away and Kai was there to catch it….KAI!? "oh no…no…no…no," I said, "Get out of my lair!" "You know what…I'll just take your chi like I did to that sister you love so much." He closed the gap between us and dangled the Jade amulet of Doris in my face. "Oh now it's personal is it?" I mocked.

"Oh I didn't knew you care," Kai said, "I thought you were the typical cliché villain who has no emotions for anyone not even his own mother…Oh wait you mother doesn't even know does she?" "Oh you are going be so sorry when I'm done with you," I replied, "Red One Unleash…" "Chromeclaw!" "IF you had joined me I would have unleashed you sister…But now you can join her instead!" "I would never join with your land mammal," I snapped. "And that is why you are weak," My father said as he entered. "You see your dad Professor blowhole understands." "Stay out of these," I replied. "Ah guess you don't love your sister as much as your keep claiming…" "MINDJACKER!"

"Oh put your ridiculous toy away!" he said, "You won't dare anyway…" "Oh you really don't know me at all," I replied. The claw of Chromeclaw slammed down crushing him. "and I'm so sorry." "Oh well one less dolphin to deal with," Kai said. "You are on my last nerve Kai," I retorted, "Get out of my base!" "I would go find the penguin and steal their chi…but you can't even defeat them in their normal forms." "You can't even defeat them in their normal forms," I replied. "You couldn't even mutate the right target," he replied. "It was all the lemur's fault I assure you." "I'll spare you…for now…unless you do something stupid. Like team up with the penguins to stop me or something" He then releashed doris and left. "What now Boss?" "We're gonna do something stupid…" I said.

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: what did I ever do to you?

Dave's Sub

Dave's Inner sactum

1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Dave's POV)

I laughed evilly as Hugh, jack, and the other octopi looked on. The New and Improved Medusa Ray loomed before us. "drew! Barry! More power!" I shouted. "Kevin bake on! I want that victory cake ready!" A bunch of loud shouts could be heard. "Nicolas! Cage them!" I shouted. "Elisa! Would you get my coffee!" "Hans! Zimmer! End of the world music!" A evil sounding tune blared out of the speakers. "The Penguins are doomed!" I shouted, "NOW FIRE THE NEW AND IMPROVED MEDUSA RAY!" one of my octopi pushed the button only for all the lights in my sub to go out. "Oh come on!" I said, "I thought you checked the fuse box!" "Jay! Kay! Simmons!(Okay that one I'll abmit sounds like a pun. And every other so-called pun is completely unintentional.)" I shouted, "go check the fuse box" The three of them nodded and then with flashlights left the room.

"Ha! Not that they will make it there!" a shadow said in the distanc. Suddenly all the lights came on and Kai descended on My elevator platformand he had all three of the octopi that I sent off. He then jumped onto the ray!" "Charlize! They're on the ray!" "Halley! Bury him!" "Helen! Hunt him down!" "Hugh! Jack! Man the battle stations!" "ENOUGH WITH THE PUNS!" Kai shouted, "I HATE THINGS WITH DOUBLE MEANING!" "Puns?" I said, "I don't do puns." "You do know all I heard this whole time is Celebrity names!" he said, "and I don't know who any of these people are!" "Not even J.K Simmons?" "Should I know who that guy is?" he asked. "Um… nevermind," I said, "So you're here to take my chi?" "No I'm not here to take your chi," he replied. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm here to…END YOUR LIVE!"

"What?" "You Chi is worthless to me," he replied, "so I'm just going to kill you." "Bring it on!" I said, "I have eight arms!" He then grabbed one of his chainblades and had the nerve to Cut off one of my arms. "Seven," Kai corrected before cutting off another one, "Six." "what are you so concerned about…it will grow back…" "No it won't," I replied, "I'm not a starfish." "Oh," Kai said, "well too bad…so sad." "What did I ever do to you?" I asked. "I was going to ask if you would join me in stopping the penguins but then I realized…I don't like you that much," Kai said, "so I'm just going to kill you…bit by bit." suddenly a laser flew out of nowhere and cut the blade off the chain. It clanged to the floor somewhere in the distance…but I don't really care where it went." With a murderous expression Kai turned around to face his attacker. I turned to see Dr. Blowhole with an sadistic expression on his face. "Oh…so you want you chi stolen!" Kai asked. "You made a big mistake making enemies out of bad guys…Dream Destroyer…That got to be the lamest name I ever heard!"

I slowly backed away and grabbed the remote for the ray while Kai and Blowhole were staring each other down. Insults then started to fly, "At least I don't drag out my plans to brag about them!" Kai said. "I don't underestimate my enemies I know exactly what their capable of" Blowhole said. "Well your mama…" "Yo' Mama Jokes?" Blowhole snapped, "How childish." "Well at least I have both my eyes!" "Not in a moment your not," Blowhole threatened. "Is that a threat…" he replied, "what you going to laser my eye out…" "Yes," Blowhole said. "Well be careful you could shot your remaining eye out with that thing!" "I'll just build another bionic eye!"

"Oh watch out! It's mr. roboto!" "How do you know anything about the modern world…You were in the spirit all this time!" "I have ways of learning recent history…and to check up on technology." "Yet you know less about popular culture then dave here!" Blowhole said. "Insulting me and him in the same sentence is that a good idea!" "At least I don't jump into plans that won't work!" "No you jump into plans that will work but you get defeated anyway!" "What is this a roast…because it's not funny!" "And why do you say Pen-gu-wins!" "I will not have you questioning my grammer." "Well your grammer could be worst," he replied. "yeah…If bigly shows up in websters dictionary…just put me down!" When Kai wasn't looking Blowhole looked my way, "What ever you are doing do it now!"

I picked up the remote and push the fire button. The Ray hit Kai but instead of mutating him the yak just laughed. "Oh! Make it stop! It's ticklish!" Blowhole and I looked on in shock as the medusa serum had no effect on him. "Ha! Did you really think your little trick would actually work?" Kai said, "You can't turn a monster into a monster! It doesn't work that way!" "But…how…" I said. "Alas mortal, I am a spirit warrior…and not even your precious science can stop me! In fact past that message on to Kowalski…since he thinks science is So powerful!" "Now enough with this foolishness…" he said and with a snap of a finger several things happened. The remote sparked causing me to drop it, The Ray exploded, and The ballast tanks empted rapiding sending the sub exploding out of the water causing the dive alarm to scream in protest.

As we were sea creatures we were completely unaffected by the rapid depressurization. The Spirit warrior on the other hand was feeling the full affects. "Why did I do that," Kai asked. "Now the fun can begin," Blowhole said. "I don't think so…I'm down but I'm not out!" With that he disappeared into a blast of dark energy. His laugh echoed across my sub long after he disappeared as if it had a mind of it's own! But when it echoed it changed to the laugh of someone else. Someone Blowhole seemed to recognize, "Pitch black…" He said with fear. I don't know who this pitch black is but if it's enough to stir fear in the heart of a villain like blowhole…I don't think I want to. "So what do we do now exactly…" "we going to do something incredibly stupid…and what I really don't care for…" blowhole said, "we're are going to find those penguins…" "What if they don't want us to help them…being their enemies and all." "Oh actually their not sure if we'll work with them," blowhole said, "ah the advantages of advanced looking at you technology…"

(end of chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Heros and Villians Unite!

The Central Park Zoo

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"so…either Kai defeated everyone or the war is already over," I said. "Just wait a little longer," Kowalski said. "Until what!" I said, "he comes here to destroy us?" "we are not ready," Shifu said. "I am not sitting here while kai runs around causing chaos!" "We need an army if we go out there now we'll get defeated!" Kowalski said. "Kowalski no matter what our villains are not going to suddenly team up with us because kai attacked them!"

"Oh really Skipper?" blowhole replied, "You know nothing!" "that was really hurtful," Dave said. "Are we really working with them?" Parker asked. "yes," blowholer replied. "So should I cancel your latest plan then?" Red One said. "Um…reschedule that!" "When?" "Just pick a day and tell me later!" "how's Next week?" 'fine," he replied. "that it?" I said, "Your are going to help us!" "we do have armies," Blowhole replied. "Lobsters, a platypus, and some octopi," I said, "we're going to need more then that!"

"Oh quit your complaining," Lord Shen said. "We all turned around." "What do you want Shen?" Tigress said. "OH…so you don't want my help…fine." "She doesn't speak for us!" I said, "now we're talking…" "Yes," Shen said, "My army shall aid you in these war." A bunch of Wolves, Gorrilas, and Cannons arrived. Shen's Airship fleet appeared above us as the last of Dr. Blowhole and Dave's minions showed up. "You are not doing this without me!" Megamind shouted appeared in his mechsuit. "Oh, no," Blowhole said. "With all these scientific super-geniuses here that stupid Kai won't know what hit him!" "He's The Dream Destroyer now!" we all shouted. "Oh I have a message from kai for you Kowalski." "Yeah…what did he said," Kowalski said.

"He said…and I quote… Alas mortal, I am a spirit warrior…and not even your precious science can stop me! In fact past that message on to Kowalski…since he thinks science is So powerful!" "I don't think he wanted you to say that part!" Blowhole said. "Oh, he thinks he so clever!" Kowalski said. "I don't get it," Doris said. "Doris?" A jet appeared over ahead and Classified dropped down, "And The North Wind!" "Oh please," Dave said. Classified glared at him. "Alright," I said, "we'll work with you…if you agree to reform." "No!" Dave said. "I will never agree to that Pen-gu-wins!" "Oh so you want me to kill you?" Shen said. "Your face my fist," boss wolf said.

"It's not that hard!" megamind said, "take me as an example I'm a reformed Supervillian!" "A good supervillian," Dave said, "that just makes me sick!" "well…you weren't that good of a supervillian anyway." "How dare you!" Megamind said. "Your in the mechsuit so…Come at me!" Blowhole said. "You wanna go?" Megamind said, "bring it on dolphin!" "Ready the cannon!" Shen shouted, "I don't trust that blueskinned…person." "Stop!" I shouted, "Forgot the agreement!" Classified let out a breath of relief. "You should have never thought of that in the first place," blowhole said. "It was worth a shot." I replied. "wait!" Hans the puffin shouted, "Your not doing this without us!" Hans appeared with Savio and Clemson. "I don't think so," I said, "we have a big enough army." "Wait your rejecting our offer?" Hans said. "No…Shen is!" I said. Lord Shen snapped his fingers and the gorilla dropped a cannon down. "Goodbye!" Shen said

the cannon was lit and Hans and Co. were blasted back to Hoboken. "You will pay for that Skipper!" Hans shouted as he flew out of the zoo. "You made me lose my lunch!" Savio shouted, "and I will have my revenge for that!" "JULIAN YOUR THRONE IS MIIIINE!" "NO CLEMSON MY THRONE IS MINE!" Julian shouted out of a megaphone. Wait…where did he get that? "Oh…sorry penguins…I was just borrowing!" I flipped Shen's Cannon towards the annoying lemur and blasted him out of the zoo…" "Okay!" Julian shouted as he was knocked out of the zoo, "I'll give it back! I'll give it baaaaack!" "Idiot," Blowhole muttered. "Wait are we seriously considering this!" Po said. "Quiet Panda I can't hear my own thoughts." "so…um why are you here?" I asked. "That monster took Minion! Roxanne, and Metroman!" "but I'm guess you mad about him taking your best friend minion and your girlfriend," I said.

"Well…yeah!" he replied, "If Kai took your girlfriend you would feel the exact same way!" "Girlfriend?" I said, "What girlfriend?" "Skipper and Marlene sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "Marlene and I are just friends!" I shouted, "we are not a couple!" "so…that otter is just a friend who happens to be a girl?" Blowhole said. "So?" I said. "Oh don't play coy," Blowhole said, "My brain is bigger then you whole body…like this for example." "IF I ever find my self in the shifting currents of raw sewer again…I want marlene to be by my side." "Oh you got to be kidding me," I said, "as if watching us with cameras all the time was enough…Now you have audio recorders too!" "Oh I always had audio," Blowhole replied, "Did you really think you were a girl that time?" My eyes widened with shock. "The DNA machine came up wrong, What did you expect from one of Kowalski's inventions!" "Oh…that was a jab at me too!" Kowalski said. "you do a real good job of insulting each other…" Classified said, "I don't see you working together very well!"

"Oh really?" Dave said, "and you should know about working together…You organization's slogan…what was it…Nothing Breaks the Wind." "That right Sucker Nothing breaks the Wind!" We all glared at short fuse. "Oh…" Short fuse said, "he meant that as a insult…." "Really?" Blowhole said, "that's what you went with…On The T-shirts and everything?" Classifed face-palmed, "I didn't chose it," classified replied, "I was outvoted!" "What? It sounds awesome!" Short Fuse said. "The slogan chosing committee I swear is a bunch of idiots," Classified replied. "Okay," I said, "as much as we would like to rip each other apart…we have more important things to worry about." "Yeah you do….Like Me!" Kai said, "anyway if you excuse me…I have an army of my own to gather at my fortress in Madagascar." "DO NOT FOLLOW ME THERE! There will be conseqences!"

With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Dave Get you Helicopter ready…he just told us where he is!" "Now Let's take down that Supernatural YAK! WITH SCIENCE!" Kowalski shouted. We all turned to him and gave him funny looks. "It sounded more epic in my head," Kowalski said. "I'll follow you with my fleet…and my airships!" Shen replied. "Okay!" Kowalski said, "let's feel and build momentum!" We all stood in epic poses. Po looked around at our epic poses, "Awesome!" "How childish panda," Shen muttered under his breath. "How long do we stand here like this!" Kowalski said. "Until we've reached maximum coolness," I said.

after a few seconds of standing around epicly I finally said, "there it is…now…Commence operation: Spare me the chit chat!" "wait a moment," Po said, "that's a horrible…" "Chit chat," I said. "But…" "Chit chat!" "Okay…don't use my lines against…" "Chitty chitty chat chat!" "…me." "This is going to be a long war," Lord Shen replied. "Oh kill me now," parker said. Dave's helicopter landed and Us, the furious Five, Shifu, Po, Blowhole, Dave, Megamind, Lord shen, Boss wolf, and two gorillas piled in. "Elisa!" Dave shouted, "Would you take us away!" "Intitate Warp Drive!" I shouted. "Warp Drive…ON A HELICOPTER? Are you insane?" Dave said. "oh…sorry," I said. Dave face-tentacled. "it quiet simply really," Kowalski said. "All one needs to do is..." blowhole said until he saw Kowalski glaring at him, "What Science is a kind of weird alliance!" "Yes!" Kowalski sang, "Take my experimental power cell!" "Plus the…" "Enough!" I shouted. "Quiet!" Dave shouted, "I'm trying to drive here!" "I allied myself with buffoons," Shen muttered.

To Be Continued in…

The NEW dreamworks War: Showdown in Madagascar


	8. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
